Finding The Other Side
by LizzieAliceBlack
Summary: Jake and Nessie have daughter after they get married.But then the Volturi come and take away Nessie and the rest of the Cullens.Leaving Jake behind to take care of the baby.13 yrs later Lizzie Black feels she is missing a part of her.She goes to Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people so the beginning of this chapter starts after school. I think I'm going to write in Lizzie's POV and Jake's POV in each chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaim: I don't own the Twilight series or any of SM characters, or any of the songs I put in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Lizzie's POV**

"Lizzie!"

I stopped talking to my friends and turned my head. My eyes searched the road until I found my Dad waving. I waved back and slowly started to walk backwards.

"Um hey my dad here, see you guys on Monday," I said to my friends.

"Bye!" I heard from most of them say.

"I miss you already! When your gone, the pieces of my heart is missing too..." My best friends sang, as I rolled my eyes and laughed. I turned around and started to walk towards the rabbit. I got in the car and turned on the radio. My Dad started the car and it made a weird noise. I sighed. I told him to get rid of this piece of junk a million times but he refuses to. He can so stubborn sometimes. Wait scratch that, make that _all _the time.

"So how was your day?'' Dad asked.

"Good, and yours?" I replied.

"It was-" he said, as the song 'Your Gonna Go Far Kid' by Offspring came on.

"Shh! This is my favorite song!" I turned up the volume and sang along. My Dad rolled his eyes and waited.

_ Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, (peep), dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_ With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, (peep), dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Now dance,(peep) , dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_So dance, (peep), dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_(Repeat Chorus_)

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

"OK I'm done. So what were you saying?" I asked as the song ended.

"Ummm, I forgot," he said with a confused look. I shrugged and just bobbed my head to the music.

When we got home, I saw a silver van parked in the driveway. Wait I knew that silver van. I jumped out of the car, even though it was still on, and I ran towards the house. When I got to the house I saw a familiar black haired woman with her back to me. I ran and jumped on her back.

"Auntie Rachel! Your back!" I all but screamed. She laughed and motioned me to get off her back. I quickly dropped my hands and landed on my feet.

"How's my favorite niece doing? Oh and have you met any cute boys yet?" She said while laughing. I blushed at her second question.

"I'm great, and for your other question I'm going to have to answer later," She gave a confused look but then saw my Dad on the porch talking to Uncle Paul.

"Oh I see," she giggled and got up and walk over to the kitchen. I got up and went upstairs to my room. When I got to my room, my cellphone rang.

_ Control yourself.  
Take only what you need from it.  
A family of trees wanting,  
To be haunted. _

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Lizzie! Hey some of us going to first beach, you wanna come? Oh yeah, and guess who is coming??" Kelsey replied exictedly.

"Who?"

"Ethan Carden!" she squealed. I swear I stopped breathing. _Oh. My. Gosh_.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so come. It will be boring without you."

"OK, I'll be there in 15 at most, k?"

"K, bye!"

"Bye," I said and hung up. I went over to my closet to find something to wear. It was really warm outside so I chose my jean short-shorts and my bathing suit with a tank top over it. After I was dressed I headed downstairs. I was just passed the living room when I heard something.

"Lizzie, where are you going dressed like that?" Dad said strictly.

"To the beach, to meet up with my friends," I said as if it was obvious. He gave me a hard look. "What?"

"Go change now," he said firmly. I ignored him and walk over to where Rachel and Emily were sitting. I gave them a pleading look.

"Jake leave the girl alone. I think she looks cute," Rachel commented. I smiled.

"Yeah I agree with Rachel. Besides, its really warm outside today," Emily said making a point. Dad just glared at them. As all this was going on, William walked in.

"Hey whats going on?" he asked, then he saw me, "Whoa Lizzie! Damn if you weren't my cousin I would date you," he slightly yelled. I blushed.

"My point proven," Dad said pointing to William. I sighed. I need more backup. Hm. As I thinking Sam, Paul and Billy walked in. Oh great.

"Hey Lizzie, if you weren't like a sister to me, I would ask for your number," Billy said with a smug look. I laughed as Sam glared at his son.

"Lizzie I agree with Jake, you should go change," Sam said.

"Yeah, before all the boys get killed because they looked twice at you," Paul added, with slight chuckle.

"Wait you plan on going out in public, looking like that? Oh OK, I agree with Uncle Jake," William said. Paul smiled at what his son said.

"Yeah I second that," Billy agreed. I groaned. Where is Leah when I need her? Just as my luck, Leah walks through the door. I quickly ran up to her and hugged here.

"Save me! Tell him that I don't have to change, and go to the beach," I begged and pointed to my dad. Leah smiled and walked over to my Dad.

"Jake just let her go, its not going to kill you. And stop being so stubborn. She is smart and won't let anything happen to her," Leah said to my Dad. He just glared and stood up and walk over to me.

"Elizabeth Alice Black go change now," he all but yelled. I sighed and walked upstairs. But if he thinks I'm giving up, he is so wrong. Once I got to my bedroom, I open the window and looked to see if I could jump it. It look that hard, so I decided to take the jump.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Lizzie!" I yelled as she turned her head. I started waving my hand in case she didn't see me. She saw my and started walking backwards towards me. When she got in the car she put on the radio. I started the car and it made a weird noise. Lizzie sighed as I laughed. She begged me to get a new car a thousand times, possible more. But I can't get rid of this baby, we had too many good times. And I can fix whatever is wrong with her.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Good and yours?" She replied so mature. I tried my best to hold back the laugh that was building up in my chest.

"It was-"I began but then she cut me off.

"Sh! This is my favorite song!" she squealed as she turned up the volume and sang along. And there goes the maturity. I rolled my eyes and waited. I listened as she sang all the words perfectly, she sounds so much like Nessie. I sighed. Nessie would have loved to be here. Lizzie would get along with her so well. I looked over to see Lizzie pretending to do the guitar solo and flipping her hair everywhere. I laughed but she didn't hear me thankfully.

"OK I'm done, so what were you saying?" she asked when the song ended. I thought for minute it, but I couldn't remember.

"Ummm, I forgot," I said. i must of had a confused look on my face because she just shrugged and let it go.

When we got home, Rachel's van was parked in the driveway. Lizzie saw it and opened the car door even though it was still moving. I was about to yell at her but she was already sprinting towards the house. I sighed and parked the car. I got out a began walking at human pace towards the house.

"Hey Jake," Paul said when I got to the porch.

"Hey Paul how was your trip?" I asked. At the corner of my eye I could see Lizzie getting off Rachel's back. I laughed a little.

"It was good, really nice weather down there. But I think Rebbecca doesn't approve of me," he chuckled.

"Haha, sounds like she didn't change much," I laughed as Paul joined me.

"I'm great, and for your other question I'm going to have to answer later," I over heard Lizzie say to Rachel.

"Oh I see," Rachel giggled when she saw me. Then she got up and went to the kitchen as Lizzie went upstairs. I followed Rachel to the kitchen.

"So what was that about?" I asked Rachel.

"What was what about?" she gave me confused look. Oh I see its about something I'm not supposed to know about.

"Never mind. So I heard sister number two didn't like Paul very much," I said changing the subject. Rachel just laughed.

"Oh Jake you should have been there. It was hilarious," she said while laughing. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and open it. It was Sam, Emily and Billy. I smiled and let them in. Then I went to the living room and switched on the TV. Nothing was on so I decided to get up, then I saw Lizzie. I stopped in my tracks and held back the growl.

"Lizzie, where are you going dressed like that?" I said strictly.

"To the beach, to meet up with my friends," Lizzie said as if it was obvious. I gave me a hard look. "What?"

"Go change now," I said firmly. She ignored me and walk over to where Rachel and Emily were sitting. I knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Jake leave the girl alone. I think she looks cute," Rachel commented. Of course she would agree with Lizzie on this. But I was not giving up.

"Yeah I agree with Rachel. Besides, its really warm outside today," Emily said making a point. I just glared at them. Then my nephew William came in.

"Hey whats going on?" he asked, then he saw Lizzie, "Whoa Lizzie! Damn if you weren't my cousin I would date you," he slightly yelled. If he didn't just prove my point, I would have snapped.

"My point proven," I said pointing to William. Lizzie sighed. I knew I was going to win when I heard Sam, Paul and Billy walked in. Perfect.

"Hey Lizzie, if you weren't like a sister to me, I would ask for your number," Billy said with a smug look. Lizzie laughed as Sam glared at his son.

"Lizzie I agree with Jake, you should go change," Sam said. Yes! More people agree with me!

"Yeah, before all the boys get killed because they looked twice at you," Paul added, with slight chuckle. Paul did make a point there. I would have to kill to many boys.

"Wait you plan on going out in public, looking like that? Oh OK, I agree with Uncle Jake," William said. Paul smiled at what his son said. Wow, father like son, both not very bright.

"Yeah I second that," Billy agreed as Lizzie groaned. I was about to get up and tell her again but just my luck Leah walked in. Oh great. Lizzie saw her and ran and hugged her.

"Save me! Tell him that I don't have to change, and go to the beach," she begged Leah while pointing at me. Leah smiled and walked over to me. Here it comes,

"Jake just let her go, its not going to kill you. And stop being so stubborn. She is smart and won't let anything happen to her," Leah said to me. I just glared. Nope I am not going to let Leah win over me. So I stood up and walk over to where Lizzie was standing.

"Elizabeth Alice Black go change now," I all but yelled. Lizzie sighed and walked upstairs. Yes! I win. I waited until I heard her bedroom door slammed shut before I went back to the living room.

"All in a days work," I said while I plopped down on the sofa. Rachel, Emily and Leah glared at me and went upstairs after her. I sighed I knew I was a bit harsh but there was no way I was going to let her go out dressing like that.

"Um Jake, we have a slight problem," Rachel said as she came down the stairs.

"Why? What happened?" I asked sorta worried now.

"Well it seems like Lizzie decided to use the window," Emily replied I heard this I swear I was going to explode.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is done! Please review! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner**. **I have a new idea though. I will update every Wednesday or Thursaday. Does that sound good? Anyways I hope you like it!**

**The song 'The Good Left Undone' by Rise Against, is decated to Jacob's POV**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything from SM.

* * *

Lizzie's POV **(**_Not A Dream_**)

I landed with a soft _thud _and started walking in the forest towards the beach. I checked the time and I only had five minutes to get there. I began to run so I could make it in time. Once I got there I could see Kelsey and the rest of my friends. Kelsey saw me and motioned with her hand to me to come. I jogged towards her and she gave me the look.

"What?" I asked looking innocent.

"You're late. You said you be here sooner," she said in a almost angery tone.

"Sorry! Something came up," I said as her face turned back to normal.

"Oh OK. Well now that your here lets have some fun. Oh and love the outfit!" she said excitingly. I just laughed and joined the group. Someone turned on the music and everyone strated to dance.

----------

After a couple of hours later, the sun started to set. Things started to slow down, along with the music. People started to couple up when a slow song began. I looked around and all my friends were paired up, I smiled at them and walked off. As I was watching the sun set, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw.

"Hey Lizzie," Ethan said. I couldn't breathe. I also couldn't believe a ninth grader was talking to me.

"Hi?" I replied but it sounded more like a question. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh sorry I thought I knew you. I guess I got the wrong person," he said and turned around. My stomach turned. I could help myself, I just had to reach for his hand. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Sorry. I know who you are, Ethan. I just sorta zoned out for a second there. And you don't have the wrong person. Its me. Lizze Black," I said in all one breathe. He smiled and chuckled.

"Its OK. I'm happy to hear I don't have the wrong person. Because I would be spending my Friday night looking for a girl that I already found," he said sweetly. I smiled and ducked my head. He reached out his other hand and lifted my chin. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Dance with me. Just one dance, that's all I'm asking." My cheeks flushed. He pulled back and saw my blush and brushed his hand against it and smiled. I just stood there starring into his blue eyes. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He smiled and led me back to the group. Still holding my hand; I might add.

When we got back to the group and the song 'Dark Blue' by Jack Mannequin came on. Ethan put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And we were dancing. I couldn't believe it. Why me though? He could have any girl in the world but he chose me? Doesn't make any sense. I must be dreaming. Well I must make the best of it then. I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest. In response he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I closed my eyes and my feet somehow stop moving. I don't know how long we stood there but I didn't care. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a little and so did Ethan. He let go of me, I frown and turned around.

"What?" I said to Kelsey looking annoyed. Why was she bugging me?

"Sorry for wrecking your little moment but we have to go before someone comes," she replied looking a bit worried. I pulled out my phone and check the time. It read 12:00a.m. I gasped. Crap! I looked around and saw that it was pitch black. There was no way, I'm going home. Dad will kill me.

"Um, hey Kelsey?" I said a bit nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I crash at your place for tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but I must warn you. You're not the only one crashing at my house," she said with a hint of guilt.

"Kelsey. How many people?"

"Half of the group," she said in a small voice.

"Half?! Kelsey!"

"I know, I know but I couldn't say no! Sorry! You and Ethan can get better rooms if you like," she offered. I looked over to Ethan who just shrugged and said sure. I turned back to Kelsey and she smiled, I nodded and we headed towards her house.

* * *

**Jake's POV **(**_Suffering_**)

I rushed out of the house so I could phrase. I really needed to calm down. After about ten minutes I phrased back into my human form and went back inside. When I got in the house, I looked around and saw that everybody lefted.

"Hello?" I yelled, to see if they really did leave.

"In here, Jake," I heard someone say from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to see who it was. Leah. Why am I not surprised? "Come, sit," she demanded.

"Oh no! What did I do? Am I in trouble?" I said in a teasing matter. She just rolled her eyes at me and let it go.

"Jake, was it really necessary to act that way?" Leah asked. I rolled my eyes. I knew she was going to nag me on how I acted. She _always _does.

"Yes, I thought it was very necessary. A thirdteen year girl should not dress like that. Especialy _my_ girl," I said, standing up for myself. And what does Leah do? Laugh her head off thats what. "What? Why are you laughing?" I asked getting angery.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Leah laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob Black, acting like an over protective father. Jake don't you see? Your turning into Edward Cullen," Leah laughed. I just glared. I can't believe she just said that! I am nothing like that leech. In fact I am better way better. Yes way better.

"I am not! He was totally unreasonable and a killer of fun. And I am the total opposite of him," I said standing up. Leah just shook her head and giggled.

"Sure, you go ahead and think that. But you did over reacted and-"

"But-"

"Don't cut me off. Let me finish. Anyways I think you should have just let her go. Jake, if you don't give her a choice, you are just going to drive her away. I know you don'y wanna lose her too. She is all you have left of Renesmee," Leah stated. I flinch at _her_ name. A bundle of angery started to built up in me.

"Leah what the hell do you know about parenting?! You don't know what it is like. It isn't easy. I don't know how to be a parent OK? Is that what you wanted to hear I didn't expect this to happen, it just dud. But I'm trying OK? So don't give me this shit about how to raise my child. 'Cause you don't know Leah. In fact you'll never know because you can't even have one!" I yelled. My breathing started to slow down and looked at Leah's face. She looked as if she has been slapped in the face. Tears started forming in her eyes. I read over my words in my mind and froze. Leah got up and started for the door. "Leah, wait," I said weakly.

"Save it Jake. I know your suffering but don't take out your anger on me. If you didn't want my help, you could have just said so. Instead of sinking that low," she said, then disapeared. I just stood there for a moment and sunk to the floor. I put me head in my hands and cried. I knoew Leah was right, but I just have to be an ass. Her words echoed in my head.

_She is all you have left of Renesmee._

I closed my eyes and tried to escape this reality.

_There she was, looking so breathe taking. I smiled._

_"What?" Nessie said giggling._

_"Nothing. Its just that you are absolutty gorgeous," I said happily. A dark red blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She ducked her head. I lifted her chin and kissed both of her hot cheeks. She turned her head and her lips caught mine. My heart skipped a couple of beats. It felt so good..._

-----

_Its the day. The day my love has to go. All the bags are packed and ready to go. Nessie is in the nursery saying good-bye to our daughter. I feel like crying. No daughter deserves to live and grow up with a mother. And no mother deserves to be taken away from the experience. This was breaking my heart. I walked into the nursery and just starred. Nessie was holding Lizzie in her arms and looking as if she never wanted to let go. I walked up behind the two most important people in my life and hugged them both. I could feel Nessie shaking uncontrolable under me. I knew she was crying her eyes out._

_"Everything is ready," Edward said behind us. Nessie nodded and pulled away but she didn't let go of Lizzie. I followed Nessie to the driveway. Everyone was already in the cars. Nessie turned around and starred into my eyes. _

_"Jake, I love you so much, and I'll never stop loving you. I promise once all this drama is over, I will come back," she said all serious and trying not to cry._

_"Nessie you are my life, I will wait for you. Even if it takes forvever," I said trying not to cry myself. We starred in eachothers eyes and I leaned done and kissed her. After a couple of minutes later, Nessie pulled away and started to leave. But then she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She hesitated before she handed me Lizzie. She kissed and hugged her one last time._

_"Jake," Nessie whispered,"take care of her." And then she was gone. Her last words echoed in my mind and stuck there._

_------_

_Take care of her._

My eyes shot opened. Lizzie. Where is Lizzie? I got up from the floor and ran upstairs to her room. I checked the clock, it was midnight. she should be home by now right? I swung open her door and flicked on the lights. She wasn't there...

I froze. I wanted to go looking for her but my feet wouldn't move. what have I done? I drove her away. I wasn't going to give up though. I knew she was going to come home. She has to. But what if something happened to her? No, nothing happened to her, she is perfectly safe. She'll be here in the morning. Once I got my feet working again I went to the living room and sat on the edge of the couch (which was facing the front door). I just starred at the door and waited...

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up and done. It was really hard for me to write Jake's POV, it was soo sad. Anyways I wanna thank the people who gave me revvuews. I love ya! Well I hoped you liked it and please tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, whoever reviewed thank you soo much! Sorry, if I don't have this chapter up by Thursday. I was almost done then it got deleted. I was so mad. Anyways in this chapter Jake isn't super depressed. Who knows he might actually be normal again. Well read and find out.**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything from SM.**

**

* * *

Lizzie's POV **(**_Desicisions_**)

I took a deep breathe and starred at my house. I can do this. I tried to convine myself but it wasn't working. I can't do this. He is going to kill me. But I have to do it sooner or later. I should just it over with. I took another deep breathe, praying it wouldn't be my last. I peeked through the window and saw Dad sitting on the couch starring at something. He looked horrible. His eyes were blood shot and puffy as if he was crying and didn't get any sleep. I felt my stomach do flips. What happened? Why is he in pain? Whats wrong? All I wanted to do was to rush in the house and comfort him; and thats what I did.

"Lizzie," he sighed when I opened the door. He got up and rushed over and hugged me. OK, something must be wrong. He should be yelling at me. He started stroking my hair and breathed in my scent. I hope he doesn't smell Ethan. I felt his chest shaking, I lookd up and felt hot tears drop on my face. Why was he crying?

"Daddy, whats wrong?" I said sounding worried.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought I drove you away and failed my job as a father. I was so worried," he said while shaking. This was all my fault. I am the reason why he is crying. Tears started froming in my eyes.

"Why would you think that? You're the best Daddy a girl could ever have. You could never fail. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have..." I trailed off, crying non-stop now. I looked up and saw a pained look planted on his face.

"Your fault? It is never your fault, you got that? You are so much like you mother that way," he said laughing a little bit. He put his arm around me and gave me and hiself a Kleenex. We blowed our noses and I giggled. I knew what was wrong now. The soluation to his sadness was my mother. But he is never this bad. I guess him thinking of her and worrying about me kinda cracked him. I was about to ask him about it but than I decided to just let it go. He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. I decided to join him.

"So, how was your Friday night?" I asked Dad to start convosation. He glanced up and gave me a knowing look. _Crap._

"It was a bit lonely but fine. How was your time at the beach with your friends?" he asked, I could tell he still was a bit mad about yesterday. He had that look on his face. The I-don't-believe-that-you-were-only-with-your-friends look.

"OK,OK! There were more people there, and yes, some of them weren't my friends. But I didn't lie to you. Kelsey didn't tell me that more people were coming. Sorry for not going home last night. I stayed at Kelsey's house though. I was really tired and our house is so far away. Plus, hey even you said that I shouldn't walk alone in the dark. So I was only thinking of my safety," I confessed. Of course I lefted out some of the details. But some things are better lefted unsaid. I don't think Dad wants to hear about Ethan either. I starred into his dark brown eyes with my puppy dog chocolate brown eyes. He still looked mad. I forced a tear out and pulled my bottom lip out to full pout.

"Fine! I give in! Your forgiven! But your grounded till Monday. No friends," he said _almost _seriously. I knew he wasn't joking about the grounding part. I smiled, got up and hugged him. He hugged me back. When we parted, I still could see the pained person behind the mask. I sighed and walked upstairs to my bedroom. When I got there, I turned on my ipod and plopped on my bed. I need to do some serious planning.

------

After a few hours I heard s knock on my door. I panicked. No one can see my plans. I quickly shoved everything underneath my bed. Dad never looks under there.

"Come in!" I said after everything was hidden. The door opened and Will come in. Phewf! That was a close one.

"Hey, so I heard that you and Ethan hooked up," he said casually. How the heck did he know about that?! I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. The I shut the door and locked it.

"How in the world do you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw you guys dancing at the party last night," he replied. It was a party? But Kelsey said, I stopped my thought. I sighed. Wait why was he there?

"Did you follow me?" I asked.

"No, I was told there was a party at the beach. So I went. I didn't expect to see you there, since it was a high school party," he explained. Oh Kelsey is so dead! I just nodded and let it go. "So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing..." I said trying to hide the urge to tell him.

"Lizzie, I know your hiding something. So just tell me," he demanded. I sighed. Well I might as well tell him. So I told him my plan. He asked why and I told him because I feel like I'm missing something. And because Dad is falling apart without her.

"So how are you going to get her back?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm going to Italy."

* * *

**Jake's POV **(**_So Much Like Her_**)

When Lizzie walked through that door, I rushed up to her.

"Lizzie," I sighed while hugging her tight. I started stroking her hair and breathed in her scent. But something was off about it. I breathed it in again anfd gritted me teeth together. She smells like guy colone. I decided to let it go, for now that is. We will talk about it later. Then last night all came back to me. I tried to stop the tears but failed.

"Daddy, whats wrong?" Lizzie asked sounding worried. Well I couldn't tell her all of it so I decided to tell her half.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought I drove you away and failed my job as a father. I was so worried," I said whiling shaking from the tears. Lizzie glanced up at me. She looked as if she was going to cry herself. But why?

"Why would you think that? You're the best Daddy a girl could ever have. You could never fail. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have..." she trailed off, crying non-stop now. Her fault? What is her fault? I can't find anything that would be her fault. I sighed and pulled her in again and rubbed her back. She is so much like her mother that way. Always blaming herself for something that she didn't do.

"Your fault? It is never your fault, you got that? You are so much like you mother that way," I said laughing a bit. Its so weird on how they are so much alike. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her and myself a Kleenex. We blowed our noses at the same time and Lizzie giggled. Such a wonderful sound. So much like hers. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. i was a bit hungry, but I can wait. I need details so I can stop this wondering and worrying.

"So, how was your Friday night?" Lizzie asked breaking the silence. Oh, so thinks she can get away with her little act yesterday. I don't think so. I gave her a knowing look.

"It was a bit lonely but fine. How was your time at the beach with your friends?" I asked. I wonder if she got the message. Hmmm. But just in case she didn't, I gave her _the look._

"OK,OK! There were more people there, and yes, some of them weren't my friends. But I didn't lie to you. Kelsey didn't tell me that more people were coming. Sorry for not going home last night. I stayed at Kelsey's house though. I was really tired and our house is so far away. Plus, hey even you said that I shouldn't walk alone in the dark. So I was only thinking of my safety," she confessed. She did have a point there. Hmm. Its seems like it always has to do with Kelsey. I guess she is too much like Jared that way. Wait Jared and Kim are on their second honeymoon. Which means no parents at the house. Which means there must of been more then Lizzie sleeping over. Oh she is so grounded. why does she have to be such a rebel like her mother? I glared at her and she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to stay strong and resist. Then she pulled the full pouty bottom lip thing and a tear escaped her eye. I could feel myself caving in. Stupid chocolate brown eyes. They always get to me. It also doesn't help that Lizzie is the master of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I give in! Your forgiven! But your grounded till Monday. No friends," I said _almost _seriously. But she knew I wasn't joking about being grounded. She smiled, came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. When we parted, she went to her room, upstairs. My stomach growled. Now I can eat something.

-----

A few hours later Rachel and Will came over.

"Hey, Uncle Jake where is Lizzie?" Will asked. Will and Lizzie have been friends ever since they were little. I remember when he was three and he would call Lizzie little sister. Lizzie is really close to all of her cousins. Even Rebecca's kids, who live in Hawaii. Once she found out their emails, she is talking to them on msn non-stop.

"Um, she is in her room," I replied. He nodded and climbed the stairs. I walked over to where Rachel was and sat down.

"I see that you and Lizzie are good again," Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah, we talked it out. I never stay mad at her. Same thing happened with Nessie," I said. Rachel gave me a worried look.

"Are you OK? I know you miss her a lot but let it affect other people, Jake," she said. I guess Leah told her about our little fight. I sighed.

"I know, I know. But its hard, but I'm working on it. That is until she comes back," I said. Rachel sighed and gave a me a look.

"Jake, do you really think she is coming back? C'mon its been 13 years," she said.

"So. She promised and so did I. I'm not going to give up hope ok?" I said trying not to get angry.

"Fine. Sorry I just don't want my baby brother to be in pain," she said. Baby? Who is she calling a baby?

"Baby brother? I tower over you," I laughed.

"Yeah but I'm still older," she said.

"Yeah your right. I'm a young hot man and your a old grandma," I said in a teasing matter.

"Grandma?! Why you," she said getting angry. Then she put up her fists.

"Do you wanna go?"

"I can take ya," she said. I stood up and looked down at her. She put her fists down and sighed, "OK, maybe not." I just laughed. Then she joined in.

* * *

**Yeah I'm done chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry for not updating! First I had YC Alberta to go to, THEN I had my band trip. Then my Spring Concert, then homework. Once again I'm soo sorry, please forgive me! And I don't have laptop so yeah. I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

**Lizzie POV** (_**Got To Be Sneeky**_)

"Come on Will, please," I begged.

"No. Nope. Not gonna happen," Will refused. I crossed my arms and huffed. Well poo on him. I don't get what the big deal is. All he has to do is pretend to my legal guardian. Not that hard. Besides I really need that pass-port. How else am I going to get to Italy? Its not like he looks his age. He may be only sixteen but ever since he became "one of them" he looks eighteen or nineteen. So I really don't get the problem here.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because it won't work. Uncle Jake will find out sooner or later. Remember he can read my mind," he said pointing to his head. Hm. He did have a point there.

"Well then you can just not phrase when he is?" I said weakly. He gave me the _no_ face.

"No, means no Lizzie," he said sounding a bit mad. I sighed. I better shut up before he blows up. Stupid short temper.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll just Seth," I said with attitude. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh, you can't, remember? Your not aloud to see him. Wait how do you know him?" he said sounding all so bossy.

"MSN, duh! I talk to him all the time. See Dad said I couldn't speak to him or see him. He said nothing about MSN and texting," I said as if it was a fact. I still don't understand why Dad won't let me see him. He seems like such am awesome guy. I almost saw him one day when I was about seven years old.

_It was a warm sunny day. Claire was outside with me, drawing pictures with chalk. Daddy was out on patrol. And Claire said she would babysit me. _

_The Claire's cell started ringing. She looked at it and answered it. I knew it was Quil because she had that smile on her face._

_"I'll be right back Lizzie, OK?" Clarie said._

_"OK. Tell Quil I said hi," I smiled. She nodded and headed for the woods. Then I was alone. I started humming a tune as I waited for her return. After awhile I got bored, so I took my bike for a ride. I started down the trail me and my cousins made in the woods. I didn't even think of going slow. Soon enough my front wheel hit a root and sent me flying. I blacked out for a few minutes._

_When I opened my eyes I felt tears built up in them. It hurt so much. I looked down and saw blood gushing out of my white skin. I screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't stop crying. Through the blurriness I saw something sandy coloured move in the woods. Now I was getting scared. All I wanted was my Daddy._

_"Da-da-da-daddy!" I screamed. I saw a flash in the woods and then I saw barefeet standing in front of me. They weren't my Daddy's feet. Or anyone I knew. I was about to look at the strange man in the eyes, but then I heard barking and paws pounding. Then they stopped. And the strange man started to walk backwards._

_"Lizzie!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw Daddy running towards me. I still couldn't stop crying, even though I was so happy to see him. But luckily I found my voice._

_"Daddy! Help! I hurt!" I cried. And soon enough I was in his arms. He hugged me tight. I wiped my eyes and saw that everyone was here. I sniffled and tried to stop crying._

_"Paul, Embry, take Lizzie to the hospital now! Her cuts are quite deep and her breathing is unsteady. I need to talk to Seth. I'll come after," Daddy sternly demanded. They nodded and Uncle Paul took me in his arms. As we were leaving, I could hear Daddy yelling at Seth._

_"I thought I made it clear that you weren't allowed to come close to my daughter. You can see her when you imprint. I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to order you to stay away from her," Daddy said strictly._

_"I'm so sorry Jake! But I just wanted to help her. C'mon what would you do if you saw a little girl crying and bleeding? It was an instinct," Seth said quietly. Well it seemed quiet because we were getting farther away now._

_That night I tried to imagine what he looked like. And why Daddy was yelling at him._

"Lizzie! Hello is anyone home?" My cousin Billey asked as he shook me.

"Hm?" I said as I was pulled back to reality. He sighed.

"I said, I'll pretend for you. Now that I am a part of the pack, I look eighteen. See I'm not going to be a party pooper like Will. So when are we leaving?" he repeated. Yes! Atleast someone is on my side.

"Yay! Your the best. actually can we leave right now?" I asked. As Will glared and rolled his eyes. Billey and I stuck out our tongue's at him and he lefted the room.

"Sure! But I'm driving!" Billey said. I just laughed at his excitment.

---

"I can't believe they bought it!" I said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Haha, yeah. Ahaha, we make great partners in crime," he replied. Then offered a high five. I accepted his offer. I sighed happily and pulled out my pass-port. They told me I couldn't smile, so I look kinda dead in this picture. Like some sort of stalker. I looked at the time and it was 7:47pm. I told Dad I would be home at 9:00pm.

"Hey, looks like we have some time to kill. So do you wanna go to the cliff at the beach?" I asked Billey. He nodded and took a turn, towards the beach.

When we got to the beach parking lot, I got out of the car and headed for the woods. Billey locked the truck and followed.

"Wanna race?" Billey asked.

"Sure, ready? Go!" I yelled and started to run.

"Hey! Cheater!" I heard Billey yell from behind me. I laughed and kept running. I love to run. I feel so free, and I swear I get faster everyday. I felt something brush against my shoulder; I looked and saw a huge maroon coloured wolf. I shook my head at his huge wolfy grin. He laughed and ran ahead.

"You cheater! You know thats not fair! I can't out ran a wolf," I complained as Billey's laugh echoed through the trees. Stupid wolf. The forest started thinning out and I could see the cliff coming into view. Billey was out of sight. Probably getting changed. I slowed down and jogged up the cliff. When I got there, I saw Will with his back to me.

"Hey-oh," I started but then saw a girl in front of him. Whoops! Will sighed and turned around.

"Looks whos back," Will said as the girl stepped into view. Hey! I know her! That's Katie, Kelsey's seventeen year old sister.

"Yeah. They were totally fooled. I have all I need in the truck. So why didn't you tell me you were dating Katie?" I asked. Katie gave Will a puzzled look. Then he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and let it go. I heard foot steps and turned around to see Billey.

"Hey are we just going to stand around here? Or actually do something?" Billey asked. I smiled and started walking down to where the beach is. At the sametime Billey took of his shirt and ran off the cliff. I shook my head and sat on the warm sand. I heard footsteps approaching me as I laughed at Billey's cannon ball.

"Hey," a famillar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Ethan looking so dashing in that white tee. I smiled at him and he smiled back and took a sit beside me.

"Hello stranger," I replied smiling. He laughed and took my hand in his.

"Sorry I wasn't around. I went to Pheniox for a couple of days to see my nephew. Anyways where have you been hiding? I was looking for you all day yesterday. Thank God I found you today because I was starting to go crazy," he smiled showing his pearly whites. My heart melted and all I could think about was on how cute that sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been busy. And I have to tell you something," I said quietly.

"Shoot," he encouraged.

"Well you see, I'm sorta leaving on Monday," I whispered.

"Where? Why? How long?" he questioned sounding worried.

"To Italy, to visit my mom. At most a month," _I think._ I should have added.

"And your leaving tomorrow? This is your last day?" I nodded. "Well then, I guess I should make the best of it," he smiled. He looked at me intensely in the eyes and I could feel him leaning closer. I knew where this was going. _Breathe Lizzie, Breathe. He is going to kiss you. Eeeeee! Calm down now. Keep your cool and go with the flow._ Now his face was just inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. I tilted my head as he cupped my face with his right hand. His other hand was beside me for surport, so wouldn't fall on me. It's not like I would care if he did_. Jeez, Lizzie! Control yourself. Or atleast try_. He closed his eyes and so did I, then I felt his warm lips press up against mine_. Finally_! Our lips moved in sync. My hands traveled up to his neck and got tangled in his light brown hair. I could feel his surporting hand giving in and I was almost lying completely on the sand. All of the sudden we had freezing cold water poured on us. It both took us by surprise. I fell back and Ethan feel on top of me. A scream escaped my lips. The Ethan somehow got beside me. I looked up and saw Billey and Will towering over me.

"What the heck is your guys problem?" I yelled standing up. Ethan was already up and came beside me.

"Just because Uncle Jake isn't around doesn't mean you can get away with anything," Will said. I glared.

"And to keep the beach G rated," Billey mumbled.

"Since when did you guys start caring about what I do?" I asked wearily.

"Since you started having guys hovering over you," Billey answered glaring at Ethan.

"Will you excuse us for minute?" I asked looking at Ethan. He nodded, and walked off. "If you guys bother us again I will tell your parents about your little get away last year," I whispered. They looked at eachother wide-eyed.

"Fine but you have thirty minutes," Billey said.

"And we will come and get you, when it is time," Will said. I glared and they walked bac to the cliff.

"Am I gonna die?" Ethan asked while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back and I felt his bare chest. He must have took off his wet shirt.

"Nope. I wouldn't allow it," I said turning around.

"Good. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Uh, it is really cold this time of night," I shivered. This wet shirt was really bugging me.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered in my ear. I sighed. _How can I say no to him? _I gave in and took of my wet shirt and jeans, so that I only had my bathing suit on.

After about twenty five minutes, we came out of the water and stood inside a cave on the cliff. It started to rain and I ran out into it. I love the rain. Ethan followed me and soon enough we were kissing again_. I can't believe I am having a "notebook moment_". And soon enough five minutes later Will and Billey showed up. Just like they promised. I said good-bye and found my clothes to put them on, Then headed home.

-----

I had everything ready to go. I think I checked too many times but I had to make sure I got everything right. I checked the time it was 1:30am and my flight was 3:30am. I grabbed my backpack and put the photo albums in it. Then grabbed the pile of letters for my family, but I still had to write Dad's letter. I searched through the darkness for a pen. Once I got one I started writing.

After I lefted the house I went to Leah's house first, I taped the letter to her door. I did the same for everyone else. I arrived at the airport at 2:45am, it was quite busy. But I made it on the plane just in time and I got a window sit. I sighed and tried not to cry. _I am really gonna miss them. But it is time I got to know my other family. The other side of things. _My eyes were getting droopy and the flight attentdent gave me a pillow. I drifted off into sleep quickly, dreaming about my arrival.

* * *

**Jake's POV **(**_Shocked_**)

I woke up to arguing. I listen for moment and realized it was Lizzie and Will. I heard someone come in through the front door, then Billey's voice was added to convosation. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I am starving. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Will walk past and slammed the door. Billey and Lizzie came downstairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Umm, we are going to Seattle," Billey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get somethings for a school project that I can only get in this one store," Lizzie replied.

"Oh, well don't be out too late," I said.

"We won't. I promise I will be back at 9 OK?" Lizzie said and then lefted. I shrugged and got me some food.

After I few hours later I decided to go to Leah's house. I really need to set things straight. I knocked on the door and Leah answered it.

"Hey, Leah look I'm really sorry about Friday," I said before she could say anything.

"Its all good. Your forgiven," Leah replied. OK thats weird. She should have slammed the door on my face.

"OK? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Jake," she replied smiling. OK now I'm really confused. Perfectly fine? Since when?

"What is going on, Leah?" I demanded. She sighed.

"Well if you must know, I met someone," she said as a guy came into view. I never met this man before. I gave Leah a puzzled look.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Jake this is Luke. Luke this is Jake my friend," she said looking at him in way that looked familar. Then it hit me. _.God. Leah imprinted._ I stood there wide-eyed.

"Hello," Luke said offering his hand. I looked at it and then looked at him. I shook his hand then looked at the smiling Leah.

"Leah can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure," she said following me to the kicthen.

"When did you imprint on him?" I asked.

"Friday night after our little fight. I was mad so I went to a club in Port Angeles. And there he was," she sighed.

"Wow, sounds so romantic," I teased. She smiled and shoved me.

"Shut up," she laughed.

I stayed there for a couple of hours and got to know Luke. He is actaully the perfect guy for Leah. It was really strange. But I like him, he is a good guy. When I got home Lizzie wasn't there. But few minutes later she came through the door soaking wet. I looked outside and it was pouring.

"So did you get what you needed?" I asked.

"Umm? Oh yeah I-I d-d-did," Lizzie shivered. I shook my head. She forgot to bring a coat.

"Cold?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah. I think I am going to go take a nice hot shower then crash," Lizzie said walking towards the stairs.

"OK," I said.

-----

The sun blinding me when I woke up the next morning. I headed downstairs to go to the kitchen like I do every morning. When I got there, there was a letter on the table. I picked it up and on it it said **Dad**. I opened the letter and read it. It said:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for not telling you in person but I have a confession to make. I have been feeling strange for the past year. _

_I__ts like there is a missing part of me. And I think I know what the issue is. _

_I need my mother. And so do you. So I am probably on the plane right now, to you guessed it; Italy. I really wanna know my other family. They sound really great. And I really hope they like me. _

_Please don't come after me. I beg you. I have to do this on my own. I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back. I'll be gone at most a month.... I think. It depends. I promise I will bring her back._

_Once again I am really really sorry. I just really need to find the other side. And my mother is it. _

_Much Love From,_

_Lizzie_

I dropped the letter out of my hand and stood there. _She is going to Italy? Oh no. But I can't go after her. _So all I did was stood there in shock.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished Chapter 4! Sorry I cut Jake's POV short. Next Chapter new POV. But I'm not going to tell you who. Tehe. Anyways I am so sorry for the wait, I really am. I love feedback. Please tell me what you thought of it, and please Review! They make me happy. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever**, **I feel quite bad for it. But for the all the those readers who are reading this chapter and are still following my story, thank you so much. Your support is much needed. Once again thank you, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. =) **

_**

* * *

**_**Lizzie's POV (Arrival)**

I sighed. I guess I should have thought of taking Italian classes. I am so lost. I can't read any of the signs and it is impossible to find someone who speaks English. So here I am trying to get a taxi to Volterra. Luckily someone finally pulled up and they speak English! I almost hugged the guy.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a think Italian accent.

"Um, Volterra," I answered. His eyes widened a bit.

"May I ask why?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm visiting my mother," I replied casually.

"She lives there?" he asked sounding quite confused.

"Yeah. Why is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, no! It's just that only royalty lives there," he answered.

"Royalty? Oh wow," I said thinking out load.

"Yeah. They have it pretty good. If you are planning on meeting her somewhere, you should go to the _Palazzo dei Priori_," he must have noticed my confusion because then he explained," 'the clock tower.' "

"Oh. I see. Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem. Oh, looks like we are here," he said stopping the car. I looked out of the window and saw an ancient wall surrounding the city. It was beautiful.

I payed the driver and walked through the gates. The city was amazing but the castle was even more breathtaking. But I noticed that it was a bit dead out today. Probably because the streets were empty and skies of white and blue. It was a bit creepy. But I kept walking until I spotted someone.

Luckily, I saw a girl that looked about eighteen.

"Hey! Excuse me, do you know where the _Palazzo dei Priori_ is?" I asked her.

She sniffed the air and her blue eyes (which I swear had a hint of red in them) seemed confused for a split second.

"Oh, keep going straight then turn right then straight then left. You won't miss it," she answered as she pointed in each direction she gave.

"Thanks," I smiled then started heading in the direction she told me to go to.

"No problem," she said returning the smile. Showing sharp perfect white teeth. _Creepy_. Then I turned my head but around and started walking again. Before I turned on the first the right, I glanced over my shoulder and she had disappeared. _OK now that was creepy._

Once I got to the clock tower, the skies turned grey. The street was dead and silent. I feel someone watching me carefully. I quickly turned around and saw a black blur in the near by alley.

"Hello? Don't try and hide. I saw you. My eyes aren't playing tricks on me. They are sharper then you think," I yelled, talking to the stranger.

Now I saw three figures in the dark alley. I cocked my head to the side and listened.

"I can't see her. She must not be human," a girl whispered,

"That's weird because I can't her her thoughts either. Do you think she could be a shield like Bella and Chelsea, Carlisle?" a man said to another man, who must be Carlisle.

"I can hear you! So just show yourselves,"I said quieter this time. They came into view and starred at me with their hard golden eyes.

_How can she hear us?_ I heard a guy's voice say.

_Edward what's going on? She doesn't smell like anything I recognize. It's something different. _A girl's voice this time.

_She looks strangely familiar. _Another guy's voice said.

The creepy thing is that their lips aren't even moving.

"How can I hear you people if you aren't talking?" I asked them. Their eyes went wide.

"I don't know," the blonde man said.

"OK, which one of you is Edward?" I asked.

"That's me," a bronze haired man replied.

"Hm. Let me guess. Your Carlisle and your Alice, right?" I asked as I pointed at them.

"Yeah. You got it right. So why are you here?If you were smart, you would stay away from here," Alice replied.

"I'm here to visit my mother and hopefully bring her back home," I said answering her question.

"Who's your mother?" Carlisle asked.

"Renesemee Carlie Black," I replied.

All their eyes widened in shock.

"Is Jacob Black your father?" Edward asked, still in shock.

"Yes. Do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh, we know him alright," Alice mumbled.

"May I ask what your full name is, miss," Edward asked politely.

"Elizabeth Alice Black. But please call me Lizzie," I replied smiling. Edward went into shock again and just stood there like stone. But Alice squealed andd clapped her hands.

"Well then Lizzie, follow us," Carlisle smiled.

* * *

**Jacob's POV (Nothing Can Be Done)**

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?!" Leah screamed in my ear. I sighed.

"I meant what I said. She left you a letter too, so I really don't get why your freaking out on me," I said starring right into Ms. Dramatics's eyes.

"Well I didn't actually believe it. It could have been a silly prank. But that's not the point here. The point is that you let her go. Seriously Jake how could you?" she said glaring right back at me. _Oh so it's my fault now. _Leave it to Leah to blame it on me.

"Let her? She just left. Do you think I knew about this? Leah, I had no idea she was planning this. OK? And I'm just as stressed out as you. Possibly more," I replied trying to keep my cool. Leah knew I was right, but I could tell she was trying to find a loop hole in the words a spoke.

"We need to go after her," And of course she found one.

"No Leah. Nothing can be done."

"So your just going to leave her there with those bloodsuckers?" she almost screamed.

I sighed, "I trust Nessie to keep Lizzie safe. I know Nessie wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I can't believe you. Nessie doesn't even know Lizzie. She probably forgot about her by now; it's been thirteen years. Do you honestly believe she will protect a girl she barely cares about?" Leah replied sounding pissed off.

"Barely cares about?! Leah you have no idea. So just stop talking before you get me really mad," I said really trying not to explode.

"Before you get really mad? Oh Jake, I'm not scared of you. Just remember your putting Lizzie in so much danger. Nessie can't be trusted."

"You little b-" I stopped before I could loose it. So I just turned around and headed for the door. Leah was still talking but I tuned her out and slammed the door behind me.

All I could hope was that Lizzie comes home with Nessie by her side.

* * *

**Nessie POV (No Way)**

"Good morning sleepy head," Momma greeted me as I shuffled into the kitchen.

I groaned and took a seat at the table across from her. I then placed my head on the table with a _thud_.

"Did you have a bad night sleep?" Momma asked in concern.

"Yeah. I was tossing and turning all night. That one dream came back, but it was a little different. The weird thing is that I haven't had that dream in nine years," I said sighing.

Esme came into the room with a try of hot chocolate and french toast, and placed the tray in front of me.

"Do you have an idea on why that dream suddenly came back?" Esme asked gently.

I pondered that for a moment but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I... don't know why, actually. But I really wish I did," I replied frowning a bit with a confused tone. The conversation dropped and I ate my brunch. It is my favorite human food, and practically the only human food I'll eat.

Once I was done, I washed my dishes and went to the library.

The library in the Volturi castle is huge. It is also my favorite place to relax in.

I went to my favorite section of the library and took a seat on the plush carpet. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes...

--

_Her face showed up again. She was smiling at me s she pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw him. He was racing towards me and picked me up off the ground. I started laughing. He joined in as he put me down. The little girl had disappeared._

_"Where did she go?" I asked with concern as my eyes scanned the beach. He laughed and pointed to the cliff._

_And there she was, but a much older version, running towards the edge with great speed. She jumped off without hesitation, and glided through the air. The she disappeared into the deep blue ocean._

_When she got to the shore, I found myself running towards her with a towel. As I got closer to her, I noticed her beauty. She dark brown curly hair, chocolate coloured eyes, skin white as snow, and a smile that lit up the the world._

_"Nice jump." Jake said to the teen girl as he patted her on the shoulder. How does Jake know this girl?_

_"Thanks Daddy," the girl responded. Daddy? "Do you have any tips on how I can get a cleaner run?"_

_"Yeah, L-"_

--

"Nessie?"

My eyes shot open and I jumped a little when I saw my dad standing before me.

Blah! I was just about to finally find out her name. Grr.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit flustered.

"You have a visitor waiting for you in the throne room," he replied firmly.

"A visitor? D you know who?"

"Come see for yourself."

I run to the throne room, vampire speed, and opened the door. I saw a girl rise when she spotted me. I walked up to her and her scent hit me dead on. It smelled like nothing I ever smelled before but yet it was so familiar. A part of her scent smelled like, smelled like... Jacob.

The girl smiled and said, "Hello. It is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. In fact my dad never shuts up about you. He just keeps ta-"

"Who's your father? How does he know me?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Jake. Jacob Black. Your husband, the one who is still waiting for you to come home," she replied.

I stood there stunned. She is the girl from my dreams. This is _my_ daughter. Wow, when did she get so big? Tears started to form in my eyes.

When I didn't speak, she spoke again, "Hello Mother. It is me. Elizabeth Alice Black."

The memories all came back to me. The day I found out I was pregnant, when little Lizzie was born, when Jake and I stayed up all night just starring at her. The day I had to leave Jake and her. The pain that came with sleepless nights, the worrying.

"My baby. My baby is grown up. Your so beautiful. My baby Lizzie!" Now tears were falling down my cheeks and I was smiling.

Lizzie smiled back and we gave each other a big tight bear hug.

After about five minutes past, I heard someone entering into the room laughing lightly.

"Nessie you have a daughter? Well isn't that spectacular! And Jake must be the father. Hm. That means your child is a one of a kind species of her own," - I turned my head and saw Aro. His expression looked very happy but mystifious - "Interesting..." He smiled wider then left the room.

I instantly got worried. He better not try anything on my Lizzie. The last thing we need here, is another war.

* * *

**Once again very sorry for not updating. I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**I found a theme song for this story. **

**When Two Are One By Atreyu  
**

** Much Love,**

**LizzieAliceBlack xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months! Please forgive me! I made this a chapter long, just for you guys! I owe you guys for making you wait for so long. xD. I love you guys! Enjoy!  


* * *

Lizzie's POV **(**Misunderstandings**)

Nessie is just like I imagined what she would look like. She hasn't changed one bit. She is so beautiful, and I could see some of my own features in her. But of course, she was the most beautiful person I have ever saw. No wonder why Daddy won't settle for second best.

"I can't wait to get to know you Lizzie! Oh! We must go shopping! You need a whole new wardrobe! Eeee! I can't wait!" Alice squealed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled in response, Alice was so cute. She, too, was so beautiful. But in a different way oppose to Mother. Alice was small but fierce, she was pixie-like. I loved it. In fact, I love all of my other side of the family. They are all so different from Daddy's side. It interests me. Plus, they have powers. And apparently I do too. They said I was _gifted_, but they don't know exactly what my gift is. Yet.

"Alice, you can't hog our great niece. We all get to spend time with her as well. Speaking of spending time together with Lizzie, shopping wise, we need to get her ready before we get the clothes. I'm talking hair, make-up, and attitude." Rosalie said with a dazzling smile.

"Whoa whoa, hold it ladies. Lizzie gets to spend time with me. I need to teach the girl to play football, and how to kick a guy's ass. Jasper and I also are planning to see how tough Lizzie really is. We get her first!" Emmett argued, with Jasper nodding in agreement right behind him.

"Let's get to the important stuff first. Carlisle and I need to study her, and figure out what her gift is and how powerful she is. Then after that, you guys can do useless things with her of spending time together, but we need to educate her. There is so much she doesn't know, and needs to know." Edward said sternly as if he was the boss. Carlisle nodded his head in approval.

"Stop it! Stop calling dibs on _my _daughter! I her _mother_ get automatic first dibs here. I haven't seen her since she was a tiny little baby. So I think I deserve to spend time with my daughter. We have so much to catch up on. So your guys such, can wait!" Nessie said raising her voice amongst the others.

I decided it was time to go downstairs and stop ease-dropping. Maybe I could lighten up the mood. Alice followed close behind.

Once I was downstairs, everyone raced towards me. It was a bit overwhelming. I could feel all of their emotions, read their minds, glimpses of the future, and a presents of a shield. It was all so much that I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

_It's all too much! _My mind screamed.

They all reached for my hand to pull me back up but they quickly went back to where they were originally in the castle.

"Sorry," They all said. I guess I used Mother's powers and they saw my thoughts. But it did make it better. The head-rush feeling was starting to fade. My stomach growled.

"Time to feed the human. I have breakfast made for you sweetie." Emse laughed.

"Thank you. I can smell it from here. Smells like heaven." I smiled as I followed my nose.

When I got to the dinning room table, it was filled with food of all kinds. I think I might actually be drooling. Must be the wolf in me. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked me as she gave me a plate.

"Nothing, haha. Who else is eating? Or am I the only one here that eats solids here?"

"Don't worry Lizzie. I wouldn't let you eat all by yourself. I may be more vampire then you, but I am still half human." Nessie replied as she went straight to the meat section.

I followed and got want I wanted, then sat down beside Nessie. As we ate together, I smiled to myself. I feel at home already.

xxx

"You look gorgeous! I love what you did with her make-up Rosalie!" Nessie squealed as she stared at me. I peered into the mirror. I had to admit, I do look good.

"Thank you Rosalie, really." I said looking up at her. She smiled but it looks more like a smirk.

"Yes yes, Lizzie looks fabulous. Thank you Rosalie. Can we go shopping now? We only have so much time!" Alice spoke as she tapped her foot impatiently by the door.

"OK, Alice. I think we are all ready. We can shopping now as you wish, haha." Nessie replied as she took my hand led me to the garage.

Alice climbed into a yellow Porsche. It was so pretty. My eyes widen and I climbed into the back seat.

Rosalie turned on the radio and _I Know You Want Me_ by _Pitbull_ came on.

Soon all of use were all singing along and dancing as Alice sped through traffic.

Quicker then I expected, we parked in front of a row of strip malls with fancy titles.

"OK, here we are. Lizzie are you ready for your first shopping trip with Great Aunt Alice?" Alice said to me with a raised eyebrow.

I took a unnecessary deep breathe,"Sure, sure."

Nessie laughed at my response and leaned in towards my hear whispering, "Braces yourself. It's going to a wild ride."

"I heard that!" Alice replied smiling as she grabbed my hand and lead me into the first of many designer clothing stores.

-Six hours later-

"I hate to whine, Auntie Alice, but my feet are literally killing me." I said stopping and sitting on a bench.

"Sorry Lizzie, I forget that you are mostly human and can't shop with no dropping." Alice laughed.

"I'm surprised. You lasted longer then I did on my first time. And I even more vampire then you. Bravo." Nessie replied joining in on Alice's laughter.

"Thanks, but I was just being a good sport. I was tired hours ago. I am not a quitter though, so that is why I lasted this long haha. Daddy's Rule." I said giggling myself.

"Daddy's Rule? What is Jake teaching you?" Nessie replied with a curious expression.

"Sorry, can't say. I don't want to go against the code. I made a promise to him that I wouldn't."

"Oh really? Haha, you definitely Jake's daughter. I should have known he was going to do something like that. Haha, he is just a big kid." Nessie laughed with tears in her eyes.

By now we were already back the castle and unloading the car.

"Don't worry about Lizzie and Nessie, we got these." Rosalie said as she shooed us towards the garden.

"Gosh, look at me. Getting all teary eyed in front of my daughter. Silly me." Nessie laughed as she wiped away the tears.

"You still love him, don't you?" I said starring into her eyes that were identical to mine.

"Yes. So much."

"Then why haven't you came back?" I blurted out without thinking.

She stared at me with a surprised expression.

"I can't just go back, Lizzie."

"Why not? Are you afraid he moved on? Well you're wrong, he hasn't. I bet he is thinking about you right at this very second. If you_ love_ him _so_ much, then why haven't you return to him? Hm?"

"No, that is not it at all. I can't just leave here at anytime I want to." She sighed, then spoke again,"Here is my home now. And I am not allowed to leave. Well I am, but chose not to. I was trying to protect you two. The Voturi aren't just any old vampires. They're _thee_ vampires. They own me and the Cullens. Well my family, the Cullens, had a choice to stay in Forks but they chose to come as well because they didn't want to leave me. The Voturi leaders were more then happy about that."

"They own you? What do you mean by they _own_ you? Me and Daddy back home own you! Not these creepy cold ones! We need you at home! My Dad needs you so much! He is falling apart! I try my hardest to keep him together, but as more years go by it gets harder. Why else do you think I came here for? We need you back. Well him more then me. Why can't you just stick up for yourself and face them, and tell them you are coming back with me?"

"Lizzie, I wish I could! Believe I would if I could."

"Well if you're not going to, then I will!" And with that I ran towards the castle.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **(**May I**)

Ugh, she totally doesn't get it. Maybe I explained it wrong. I have to stop her.

I was half way there when I remembered Aro and his brothers where on a trip to South America. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

When I reached the castle, I caught Lizzie's scent, she was in the thrown room.

I slowly approached her, trying not to startle her.

"Why aren't they here? Well, isn't this just my luck." Lizzie grumbled as she stared at the floor.

"Lizzie. I'm sorry sweetie. I'll tell you what, when they return, we will all sit down and try to compromise with Aro and his brothers. Sound good?"

A smiled crept upon her face. Then she got off the floor and came over to me to hug me.

"I'm sorry Nes- I mean Mom. I guess I overreacted. It's just that we need you more then anyone else. And I made a promise to myself that I would bring you back home no matter what the consequences. We just. He just misses you so much..." I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They are filled with tears.

"Oh Lizzie, I miss you two so much! I really miss him sweetie. That is why I decided that I am on your side. By the end of this summer, I will be home with you. I will too tell the Volturi that I am going home. My _real _home. With you and Jake, where I truly belong." Lizzie smiled again and reached out to wiped the tears I didn't know I was crying.

"Thank you."

xxx

"So you guys made up?" My dad asked.

"Yes. I was desperate. I can't stand looking at that sad torn face. She really needs me. I need to go home with her Daddy. You must help me get free." I basically begged him.

He sighed, "Nessie you know I can't say no to you. I will help you, I'm sure the whole family will. I do think it's time to leave. But we need a good offer to convince them that we good to leave. That you are good to leave. Aro has been watching over you for thirteen years now, and nothing has changed. So I don't see why he will have any excuse to deny our request."

"Thank you Daddy. Will you tell the others for me? I promised Lizzie that I would tell her about how Jake proposed to me. Apparently Jake never told her. But then again, she was too afraid to ask him. Lizzie said she would tell me stories of her childhood as well."

Dad smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Then he went to go tell the rest the news.

xxx

"Tell me again!" Lizzie demanded as I finished telling her the story.

"Again? Was it that good of a story?"

"Yes. It was so romantic. _Show _me this time. I want to _see_ how it played out." She begged.

I laughed and pressed my hand to her cheek, replaying the scene...

_"Jake where are you leading me?" I tried to get a hold on my surroundings. Though it was kind of hard, since Jake put this stupid blindfold on me._

_"Somewhere." Jake said in a teasing tone. I bet he has a huge grin on his face. He knows it bugs me when I don't know the details._

_"Jaaaaake!" I whined._

_"Neeeessssiee!" He mocked me. Nice boyfriend I have. _

_I must have had a really annoyed look on my face because Jake burst out laughing._

_"Meanie." I grumbled._

_"Awe Nessie don't worry we are almost there."_

_I smiled and waited about two seconds._

_"Are we there yet?" Time for a little revenge._

_"No Nessie not yet."_

_"How about now?"_

_"No, not now."_

_"How about now?_

_"No."_

_"Now?"_

_"No! Nes."_

_I waited about five minutes. I heard him sigh in relief._

_"Hey Jake?"_

_"Yes Nessie?"_

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No! God Nessie, what are you five?"_

_"No, I'm seven. You were close though." I said smiling._

_"Well aren't you funny?" _

_"You love me!"_

_"That I do." _

_I smiled and I felt his hands untying the blindfold._

_The scene before was breathtaking. We were at First Beach and we got just in time to see the sun just about to set. I looked around my surroundings and realized that we were on the cliff. Jake and I always spend most of our time up here. But this time it was different. It had a different look because the sky was like a painting and the cliff looked purple because of it. _

_"Jake." I said breathlessly._

_Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck tenderly._

_I turned around so I was facing him. He was looking into my eyes with so much love and passion it was so intense. _

_"Nessie.."_

_"Yes Jake?" I said hopefully._

_"Would you like to jump with me?" Wow, I did not expect that._

_"Uh, sure." I said sounding confused. He grinned like an idoit and took my hand. What is he planning?_

_Once it was the right time, we jumped. I was cradled to Jake's chest. We were just about to hit the water when Jake open up his mouth and yelled,_

_"MARRY ME RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" _

_I was about to question him, but then we spurge into the water._

_Once we swan to shore, I was able to think clearly. _

_Did he just ask me for my hand in marriage?_

_Jake was the one who spoke first._

_"So is that a yes or no? I couldn't tell with all those bubbles coming out of your mouth."_

_"You are being serious?"_

_"Of course. I even got the ring to prove it." Then he picked up a small box off the sandy beach. He opened it and exposed a beautiful ring to me. "See?"_

_When I didn't speak, his smile faded._

_"Nessie? I'm dying here. Will you?"_

_"No."_

_"No?" His face crumbled. Wait what did I just say? Arg I couldn't think straight!_

_"No I mean, I mean yes. Yes, yes, yes." I smiled up at him._

_He smiled back, picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me passionately as he spun me around._

_When we parted I smiled._

_"A billions times yes." I whispered into his ear._

I pulled my hand away from Lizzie's face and she opened her eyes.

"Awe you two are so cute!"

"Thank you." I smiled.

Lizzie yawned. I looked at the time. It was midnight.

"Tired?"

"Sadly. Sorry I was suppose to tell you some stories as well."

"It's okay. You need your sleep sweetie my Lizzie." I tucked her in bed and got up to leave.

"Wait! I have something for you."

I turned around and watched as she grabbed a thick book from her backpack.

"Here," she said as she handed it to me. It was kind of heavy.

"What is it?" I asked before I opened it.

"It's a photo album. It has almost every memory in it from 0-13years old. Leah is like a paparazzi person." She laughed.

"Thank you Lizzie. This means a lot."

"Your very welcome."

"Goodnight my Lizzie."

"Good night Mom."

I blew her a kiss and turned off the lights.

I went to my own room and opened the album. The hours flew by as I observed all the photos and their description.

_Lizzie's first steps_

_Lizzie's first words._

_Lizzie's first Christmas._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized I missed so much of her life.

God, I really wish Jake was here to comfort me...

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Once again, so sorry for the deny. I hope it was worth it. Please forgive me. Please review! Since the Summer is here now, I promise to update more often! Lots of love,**

**LizzieAliceBlack**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow readers! So sorry that I haven't updated. I really got stuck on this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter (and information you will have to reminded in the sequel). After this chapter it is about to get a intense. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**

**Lizzie POV (Phone Call)  
**

"One more time Lizzie!" Emmett demanded.

"I'm tired though. I am mostly human you know." I replied sitting down on the soft inviting grass.

"Your point?"

"My point is that I get tired and that I can't play flag football for forever."

"But, we aren't done playing. And I need to beat you fairly."

"Fairly? I think she won fair and square Emmett." Jasper says smiling at Emmett's glare.

"No! She did not! She keeps using her powers on me so I will lose."

"Technically I'm using Jasper's powers against you."

"Yeah Emmett. Your the one who said you two needed a score keeper."

"I should have asked Rosalie..." Emmett grumbles,"I'm done with you too. But you," - points to me - "we aren't done, this isn't over." And with that he got up and left, as me and Jasper high five.

"Thanks Jasper. I really was getting quite tired."

"Your welcome. Hello Alice." Jasper's eyes lite up as Alice appears at his side.

"Hey you." Alice smiles and leans up for a kiss. Awe they are so cute. After the kiss Alice turned to me. "You need to come with me." And before I could say anything she grabs my hand and rushes me inside.

Once we are where Alice has leads us, I realize we are in the guest room where I have been staying. Before I could ask why she brought me here, she quickly goes to my luggage and pulls out my cell phone.

"It was been peeping non-stop. Sounds like someone is trying to get a hold of you." Alice smiles, what does she know? I hope it isn't Dad.

I took the cell phone her and flipped it open.

_40 unread messages._

I scrolled through them, ten was from Leah and the rest was from Ethan.

"So who's Ethan?"

I smile, "This guy..."

Alice squeals which got Nessie's and Esme's attention, and they too enter the room with curious expressions.

"What kind of guy? A boyfriend?" Alice pressed.

"Well we had a few dates but I wouldn't say boyfriend. More of a fling."

"How much do you like him?" Esme asks.

"A lot." I say blushing. Which causes a lot of awes'.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"What does he look like?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Whoa guys, calm down. One question at a time." Then I got an idea. Rather then telling them, I can just _show_ them, now that Nessie's in the room. I held out my hands and told them to hold on. At first they were confused, but then it clicked in. I showed them everything.

"So you told him you were leaving. So why does he keep trying to get a hold of you?" Nessie asks after I was finished.

"I don't know... Maybe I should call him."

"Good idea sweetie. We will leave now some privacy." Esme says getting up. When Nessie and Alice didn't move, she gave them a look. "Girls." Then they got up and followed Esme out.

I punched in the numbers and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Ethan says when he picks up.

"Hello Ethan. It is me, Lizzie." I say starting to get nervous.

"Lizzie," he sighs in relief. "I'm glad it's you. I have some news to tell you."

"Is that why you have been trying to get a hold of me? Sorry that I didn't reply, I kinda got caught up."

"It's okay. Lizzie I. Damn, I didn't want to do this over the phone but I'm running out of time."

"Running out time?" What is going on?

"Lizzie, when you come back, I won't be there."

"What do you mean?" Okay now I'm worried.

"I'm, I'm moving."

I gasped,"Why? Where? What?"

"To Phoenix, Arizona. My sister is a single mom and she needs help with the kids and things."

"Oh."

"Yeah my mom wants to help her out, and my dad says it is best if we just move there so it is less expensive. I'm excited I guess, my niece and nephew are really great. And I will finally get some sunshine very often." He laughs then gets serious again. "I'm going to miss you though. We weren't really in a relationship, and the distance will hard. What I'm trying to say is that we should just be friends."

He did have a point there, and he shouldn't be tied down in a relationship that isn't realistic. And we weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place. I sigh.

"Lizzie? You there?"

"Yeah. Sorry." I say as he pulled my out of my thoughts. "I agree though, we should just be friends. It is for the best. Sunshine very often? I'm jealous. I'm trying to get as much sun here in Italy while I can."

"How is your visit with your mom?"

"Good. I think I will be back soon. When are you leaving?"

"Sunday. I'm sorry, I wish I could have given you a better good-bye. I will try to visit when I can." Today is Friday. I won't make it back in time.

"It's okay. At least you got the chance to tell me. If you do visit, you must tell inform me!" I laugh.

"I will." I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.

About after an hour of talking, he says, "I would love to talk longer, but it is getting quite late here. I should get some rest, I got a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh sorry! I forgot that we are in different time zones. Sorry for keeping you up. Same here, have a busy day tomorrow that is."

"Goodnight Lizzie. Call me when you get back to La Push, okay?"

"Goodnight Ethan, have a safe trip. Mmm'kay, I will."

Then the a minute later the line went dead. I sigh. I feel sad but it was the best way. I need some ice cream. I got up and open the door. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie all tumble on the floor of the guest room.

"Oaf" They say.

"Where you guys ease-dropping?"

"No." They say as the get off the floor and shift their eyes around.

I narrow my eyes but then smile. "You guys are silly. I should have known."

"Sorry Lizzie, it was Alice's idea." Nessie says to me as she moves onto my side.

Bella caught on and took her place by my left, "Yeah it was all Alice."

"No! It wasn't _just_ my idea! Rosalie and the rest of you, encouraged it! Traders!" Alice says looking betrayed.

"Don't lie Alice." Rosalie says with a straight face.

"Oh, I'm going to get you!" Alice began to look very mad.

Rose, Bella, and Nessie all took the cue to run. Alice of course chased after them.

I stayed in my room and heard some crashing then Esme yelling at them.

I laughed when I went downstairs and saw them cleaning up the mess with Esme glowering over them. Alice stuck out her tongue at the other three when they were done cleaning up.

"You know, I didn't really care that you were listening in." I say as I sat down on the couch between Nessie and Bella.

"We know. We just wanted to piss off Alice." Bella grinned.

"So since you had kind of a sad event, shall I get the ice cream?" Nessie says smiling at me.

"Yes please." I say smiling back. She truly is my mother, it was if she knew.

"It's a mom thing." Bella says to me, I was about to question, but then I saw my hand was slightly resting on her leg.

Nessie came back with the ice cream and two spoons but had a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Bella and I both asked.

"Aro and his brothers are back."

I didn't her to explain it. I knew what this means. It is time to have a talk with them.

I took a deep breathe a rose from the couch, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Chapter 7 is complete! Sorry it was short. What will Aro and his brothers say when they hear the proposal? I have all the ideas for Chapter 8 so I will hopefully have it soon. I won't make you wait two weeks again. Probably be up by the weekend. =) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Can I make 30 reviews? Please help me for my goal!**

**xoxo**

**LizzieAliceBlack  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, I hope your not mad about the cliffhanger in recent chapter. I'm sorry, I had to leave you hanging. xD. Like I promised you, this chapter is going to get intense and probably weren't the turn you were excepting. I like to keep you guessing, I'm actually surprised that I took this turn. I didn't original plan this. I hope this chapter explains some of the your questions I have been unable to answer for spoiler reasons. I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**

**Nessie's POV (Get to Go Home?)**

I don't think I have ever been this nervous. I didn't feel this nervous when I first met the Volturi. Or when I thought that I was going to kill my mother, or even the time the Volturi took me away. I sigh in frustration. I can't believe I am still afraid of the Volturi!

I sneak a look over to Lizzie. She didn't show any sign of fright or nerves. She was _calm. _I know for a fact that Jasper wasn't using his powers, even if he was it wouldn't effect her. I wonder if she knows what she is getting herself into. Or maybe she just doesn't care. Or maybe-

I hear Dad chuckle behind me. I look up and see him smiling. One of the things I envy of my daughter and Mother; their thoughts are safe from view.

Once Dad heard that thought, he stop smiling and narrows his eyes at me. I laugh, which causing everyone to look at me. I shrug and shake my head.

When we enter the throne room, Aro has a surprise expression upon his face.

"What do we have here?" Aro ask with pure curiosity in his voice.

"We have some serious things to discuss here." Carlisle replied with stern voice.

But Aro didn't seem to take note of the sternness in Carlisle's voice because a smile creeps upon his face.

"Is that so? And what would that be?"

Before Carlisle could reply, to my surprise, Lizzie stepped up.

"We have compromise to offer you."

"Is that so? Well give me your hand so I get _hear_ this compromise of yours." Aro said with a hidden smirk.

Lizzie kept on her poker face, and with no hesitation gave her hand to Aro.

Aro face went to slyness to confusion to fascination. Aro then released Lizzie's hand slowly.

"I see nothing. No pictures, but somehow you put words into my head. Hm, like Renesmee can. Edward, could you read what she said to me?"

I look over to Daddy and face had some hesitation as he was deep in thought. Finally he shook his head.

"Excited!" Aro exclaimed. "What power this young one has."

"Don't even think about it Aro. You can't have her." Daddy says, beating me to it.

But Aro remained smiling and stolen a glance at his brothers. His brothers shifted their heads ever so slightly. They obviously were making some sort of secret agreement.

"The answer is yes, we will let you go back home. All of you, Cullen's, have been here long enough. We are quite satisfied with how Nessie operates."

"Does that mean we can finally go home?" Mom asked looking at Daddy instead of Aro.

"I do believe so." Aro said answering before Daddy could.

While everyone was smiling and hugging, I vaguely noticed Aro giving Lizzie a side glance. I could have sworn I saw her give a short nod.

I decided to shake it off and go over and hug Lizzie once we were back in our wing of the house.

"Now we can all be a family again!" I whisper excitedly in Lizzie's ear.

"Yeah, for sure." She replied pulling away with a smile on her face and with a tear escaping her brown eyes.

I caught it with my finger and gave her a questioning look.

She gave a reassuring smile and said, "Happy tears."

I returned the smile and took her hand to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"Once we are all packed-"

"I'm all ready and all packed up!" Alice said interrupting Carlisle.

"Yes, Alice we can all see that. Now as I was saying, once we are all packed up and ready to go, we will come back down here and figure out the traveling details. We obviously cannot take all of our cars with us bu-"

"Oh! Can I take my Porsche baby? I must! I can't leave her here all alone!"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, Alice you can bring your car. Anyways, we won't have enough storage for all our cars, so we will have to decide who will bring what. Also once we are back in Forks we won't tell people exactly why we left. It is be-"

"Oh! But I have the perfect st-"

"ALICE!" Everyone yelled with frustration.

Alice jumped and shrunk into the chair she was sitting in.

"Jeez, I'm just a excited..." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, _too_ excited. Anyways as you were saying Carlisle." Daddy said his back now turned away from Alice.

"It is best for us to keep a low profile, and keep answers short if they are asked. But I'm sure it won't be a problem since we have done this before."

"Done?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yes. You are all excused."

Once Carlisle excused us, everyone hurried up to their rooms and packed up at vampire speed. As I was finishing up, I went over to the guess room where Lizzie was at. As I entered, I could tell she was taking her sweet time packing. She was going slow even for a _mostly_ human. I was about to ask her why, when Carlisle called us down for travel plans.

xxx

"So it's all agreed that we will take the private jet, and ship all our luggage and Alice's, Rosalie's, and Emmett's cars."

"Um, Carlisle, your forgetting that there is only nine seats in jet." Nanna said giving a sympathetic look towards Lizzie.

"Oh, how could I forget! I'm sorry Lizzie, I'll change that right away."

"It's alright, I have to catch the plane back anyways. Lucky enough, I am due back today anyways." Lizzie said.

I walked over to her, and hugged her once again.

"So I'll see at the house then?"

"You bet."

* * *

**Lizzie's POV (Hard Lies)**

As I walked with confidence to the throne room, I surprised myself. I wasn't scared or nervous, but rather prepared to go through with my plan. Although, I was dreading the fact that I would have to lie to my family, even though I only met them a week ago. But I knew I had to, for their sake, and my dads. My parents deserve to be reunited.

To my left, I heard Nessie laugh. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see her shrug at everyone. I smiled at her. I am really going to miss her.

We ended silently, but not unnoticed. Aro looked up with a surprise expression, meeting his eyes with everyone.

"What do we have here?" Aro ask with pure curiosity in his voice.

"We have some serious things to discuss here." Carlisle replied with stern voice.

"Is that so? And what would that be?"

Before anyone could reply, I stepped up to Aro, taking the chance to set my plan in place.

"We have compromise to offer you." I said boldly.

"Is that so? Well give me your hand so I get _hear_ this compromise of yours." Aro said trying to hide a smirk.

I kept on my poker face, and with no hesitation gave my hand to Aro.

_Okay, Aro I have a compromise for you. Don't worry, Edward can't hear this conversation. I'm blocking him out._

_Are you a shield like Bella? Wait, you can read my mind too... You have two gifts? _Aro said through his thoughts.

_No. I only have one gift. I can absorb peoples gifts and use them, but they can't use their gifts against me because it is like I am taking their gifts and storing them. I'm still learning but I'm trying to figure out if I can store them long enough to make them permanent so I can use them whenever I want without them being within a certain distance. Confusing, I know, but I am really powerful and useful if you think about it._

_Hmmm. that is a very unique gift indeed. Useful? What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that you should join the Volturi?_

_Yes, but not for free. You can have me only if you let the Cullens and Nessie go. You have had them long enough, and you aren't loosing any of their gifts because I stored them in me. So really, its a great deal._

_It is. Would be very hard to turn down such an offer. But why? You only just met these people._

_I am doing this for my dad. He can't go on any longer without Nessie. And neither can she. They need to be together. I owe it to them. And I know this was the only way, me or them. It was a very easy decision. So what do you say Aro, do we have a deal?_

_I believe we do my child. Welcome to the family._

_Oh and Aro, pretend we never had this conversation. They will put up a fight if they think you can have a hands on me. So avoid any thoughts that relate to this conversation._

_Will do. Nice doing business with you._

That's when we pulled the plug. Aro put on a confused expression and released my hands._  
_

"I see nothing. No pictures, but somehow you put words into my head. Hm, like Renesmee can. Edward, could you read what she said to me?"

I look over to Daddy and face had some hesitation as he was deep in thought. Finally he shook his head.

"Excited!" Aro exclaimed. "What power this young one has."

"Don't even think about it Aro. You can't have her." Edward says, beating the rest to it.

I struggle to keep my face composed, and take a deep breathe silently.

"The answer is yes, we will let you go back home. All of you, Cullens, have been here long enough. We are quite satisfied with how Nessie operates."

Wow, Aro is really good at this lying stuff. Then again, he is ancient, so he probably has had loads of practice.

"Does that mean we can finally go home?" Bella asked looking at Edward instead of Aro.

"I do believe so." Aro said answering before Edward could.

While everyone was smiling and hugging, I took the chance to thank Aro.

_We will have your room prepared as soon as they are out of hearing distance. _Aro thought towards me.

I gave him a short nod, hoping nobody noticed it, and followed out with the others.

Once we were back in the Cullen wing, Nessie attacked me with a big hug.

"Now we can all be a family again!" she whispers excitedly in me ear.

"Yeah, for sure." I replied pulling away with a smile on my face, trying to control my emotions and my acting abilities.

I didn't even reason that I was crying till Nessie caught a tear with her finger and gave me a questioning look.

My mind was stumped, I had to think fast. So I gave a reassuring smile and said, "Happy tears."

She returned the smile and took my hand to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"Once we are all packed-"

That's all I heard from the meeting before I tuned everyone out. I didn't even bother to pay attention, it would only make it harder. I didn't want to know their plans, or how they are going to celebrate when they return home. But I couldn't really envy them, this was my decision after all. I didn't deserve to pout, I had to be mature about this and keep it together. I tried to listen but at the moment it was just Alice being over excited. I noticed it was annoying the others but it made me smile. Alice was a real character, she probably would have made an amazing great aunt. They all would have made great relatives.

I could feel my eyes watering again, so I stopped myself from thinking such thoughts. Wait until they leave, I told myself.

I tuned just in time to hear Carlisle excuse us, everyone hurried up to their rooms and packed up at vampire speed. I on the other hand, walked slowly up the stairs to the guess room I was staying in. I went over to my suitcase and started to pretend to pack. I decided I would take my sweet time.

I went over to the bed side and picked up the photo album I brought from home. All the pictures in it were from when since Nessie left till my thirteenth birthday. I hugged the album tightly to myself and breathed in the scent of home. As I was enjoying the smell, I had a feeling of someone was watching me. Just as I was about to turn around, Carlisle called us down for traveling plans.

Before I made my way downstairs, I stuffed the album in Nessie's carry on bag. Something for the long trip home.

xxx

"So it's all agreed that we will take the private jet, and ship all our luggage and Alice's, Rosalie's, and Emmett's cars."

"Um, Carlisle, your forgetting that there is only nine seats in jet." Emse said giving a sympathetic look towards me.

"Oh, how could I forget! I'm sorry Lizzie, I'll change that right away."

"It's alright, I have to catch the plane back anyways. Lucky enough, I am due back today anyways." I lied smoothly. The truth was I only got a ticket to Italy, but not a ticket back to La Push.

Nessie then walked over to me and embraced me once again. Only if she knew it was the last embrace we will ever have. I held on tight till she pulled away.

"So I'll see at the house then?"

"You bet." Not.

Then I watched them depart, I was shocked I was able to keep it together for this long.

Once they were out of sight and hearing rage, I broke down and began to cry. I am going to miss everyone so such, the Cullens, my parents, Charlie, and everyone else in La Push.

"This is all for you Daddy, I hope you two the very best. You deserve happiness, you gave me everything, now it's my turn to give back your everything. I'll never forget you guys. Please never forget me. I hope you understand and do not blame yourself. Start a new family with Nessie and treat each other well. I love you so much. I'll always be your little girl in mine and your heart. Goodbye." I say aloud to the stars in the darkness of night.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't mean to make it so sad at the end there! But don't worry this definitely is not the end. But I can't wait to see Nessie and Jake reunite! Will it be happy? Will they notice that their daughter did not return like she said she would? Wait and see! I promise I will be more current with the updating, I feel so bad for not updating in soo long. Please stay with me fans! I'll be better to you, my writers block is cured for now! And your reviews always encourage me to write more! I love you guys! Thank you for waiting!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, okay here is the plan. I will update every weekend, Saturdays are the most likely days I will write on, so they will probably show up on Sunday. I have noticed I did loose some fans because of me not updating often, but on the up side I have gained some new fans. I guess you lose some you gain some. But just to make it clear I will update every weekend, once that is. I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too. Jake and Nessie finally reunite ;).!**

**Memories by Within Temptation - great song for this story  
**

* * *

**Nessie's POV (Impatient)  
**

As I was starring out the window, I glanced at my watch. Three more hours till home. Till Jake. Since starring out the window was starting to make me anxious, I decided that a nice book would calm the nerves. As I reached into my carry on bag, I felt a big book, that was obviously not my copy of _Shakespeare's Classics_. I pulled out the book and realized it was the album Lizzie had showed me a few days ago.

When I started flipping through the pages, it gave a familiar smell. It must be what their home smells like. A mixture of Jake's woodsy smell with Lizzie's vanilla smell with a hint of pine. It brought a smile upon my now glowing face. I can't believe that finally get to go home, after all these years. We get to be a family again and forever. I get to kiss, hold, and other things I can't think of (since my dad is seating right in front me), with Jake again. To inhale his scent, and to feel his touch, is all I could think about the whole plane ride.

xxx

Once I felt the jet reached the earth, I grabbed my luggage and run to the door, waiting impatiently for them to open.

"Ness, chill. It looks like you are doing the pee dance." Emmett said humorously to me as he arises from his seat.

But surprisingly his comment did nothing to me. My face held on to goofy tooth full smile. I was too much in bliss for anything to bring me down.

I noticed Jasper was sharing the same smile. It took me a minute to realize it was because of me. I laughed and gave him a shrug.

"It's all good Nessie. It is a very happy day." Jasper replied as he picked up Alice and carried her down the stairs.

"Do you smell that Bella?" Daddy said to her as the walked to the airport.

Momma sniffed the air before answering, "What exactly am I searching for here? I can smell a lot of things."

"Rain."

Momma grimaced before laughing lightly and giving Daddy a little shove.

When we got through security (which took forever, considering they thought Emmett had a bomb in his suitcase), we entered our cars that arrived just in time.

"Sheesh people are so sensitive these days." Emmett complained.

"Everyone knows you don't say bomb in an airport!" Rosalie exclaimed at him.

"I was joking! Do I look like a terrorist to you?"

When no one replied, Emmett crossed his arms and gave us the silent treatment. Now if we could only get Alice to give us the silent treatment...

"I was thinking the same thing." Daddy said whispering in my hear so Alice wouldn't hear.

By now I was jumping up and down in my seat. I looked like a squirrel on crack probably. I don't remember the last time I was this excited.

As we were pulling up the long drive way, the butterflies were fluttering non-stop in my stomach.

"Daddy, you can stop here. I'll walk the rest. I want to surprise him."

I got out of the car, and grabbed my luggage. I thought about just going straight, but I decided I would take a short cut through the forest. That way it would be harder to pick up my scent.

On my way to the house, a big brown blur rushed away silently at the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell which member of the pack it was, which scared me a bit. What if they are new and they attack me? But lucky, it didn't stop by, it just kept going the opposite direction I was in.

A few minutes later, the house came into the view. My heart was pounding so loud, I could barely hear the faint howl in the distance. I wanted to run up to the door and enter to find him standing right there before me, but for some odd reason my legs wouldn't budge. It was if I was spellbound.

I then let out a growl of frustration, but it sounded a lot more terrorizing then I had intended. Something in the house was moving quickly. Or rather someone.

I cocked my head to the side to get a better listen. The door then slammed open and Jake coming running out, shirtless, getting ready to phrase. I accidentally let out a loud pleasured sigh. Jake stopped in the middle of unzipping his shorts and starred blankly at me. Maybe he thought I was just his imagination.

"Jacob, it's me. Renesmee. Your Nessie." I say, shocking myself that I was able to get my voice to work.

But what Jake did next, surprised me the most.

* * *

**Jake's POV (Lost For Words)**

Just like every other day, I awoke feeling foggy. I wiped the slept from my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. On my way down the hall, I peaked into Lizzie's room, hoping to see her sleeping form in her bed. But once again, I was reminded that she was not even in the country. It has been two weeks and no one has heard anything from her, she could be anywhere in world right now for all I know.

"You have to trust her." I say to myself as I enter the kitchen. Lizzie's note is still attached to the fridge's door. I smile at the thought of her meeting Nessie and all the good times they would be sharing with each other in Italy. I even envied her a little bit. But I shook off the feeling and proceeded with the search for what to have for breakfast. I decided to settle on some eggs and bacon.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to take a shower. When I was out and all clean, I checked the answering machine. Five unread messages. One was from Rachel, one was from Embry, and of course he rest was from Leah. I sighed. Leah has been phoning every day to get the latest news on Lizzie. But the truth is that, I don't have any. Lizzie hasn't been keeping connect with any of us here in La Push since she left. It confusing me still, but at the same time I understand. But I shouldn't dwell on it, it's only going to make things worse.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Leah I don't have any news for you." I said into the phone then I put my finger on the end button.

"Wait! Jake this isn't Leah! Don't hang up!" It took me a minute to realize it was Cameron. He is one of our newest pack members.

"Calm down, whats up?" I reply with an attempt of interest.

"There is a vampire on the reserve, and it was carrying some sort of suitcase. No false alarm, I swear. It smelt so sweet it burned my nostrils. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call you. What should I do?" A vampire? We haven't gotten a visit a quite a long while. I wonder what they want and whats with the suitcase? It's almost too random. Hm.

"Cameron, go phrase and warn the others. Don't worry about the vampire. I'll take care of it." I ordered in my alpha voice and hung up.

Just as I was taking off my shirt, I could smell it. It's smell, burned my nostrils as well. I heard it make a low growl. I stopped taking my time, and hurried out the door. As I was sprinting so I could phrase, I saw it. It just stepped into view out of the woods. I kept going though, that is until, it let out a pleasurable sigh. I skidded to a stop. I notice that sigh...

_It can't possibly be..._

"Jacob, it's me. Renesmee. Your Nessie." She said, her voice sounding like music to my ears. I starred at her for a very long time to make sure it was her. A part of me denied it was, but that was only a small part. I began to smile, but I was surprised what came out of my mouth following the smile.

I started to laugh, hysterically. The look on Nessie's face, only made me laugh harder. She looked very confused and shocked.

"Jake, why are you laughing? Whats so funny?" Nessie said. I could tell from her tone of voice she was trying not to laugh as well. But a smile escapes her lips and she starts giggling.

I slowly stopped laughing and took her in my arms, ignoring her strong scent. She responded by reaching up to my face, and wiping away a tear of happiness with her thumb. Nessie stared into my eyes for a long moment. Then all of sudden she scrunched up her nose.

"Jeez, Jake. You smell of _dog_. Phweeff!" She says in a teasing tone, waving her hand over her nose.

I playfully glared and lick her face slowly and sloppily. Then I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders.

"Jake!" she squealed but was giggling at the same time, "Put me down! I'm not a toy!" I smiled and ran to the beach. The route I took wasn't nice and cleanly paved. I wasn't going to take her just anywhere. Once the beach came into view, I walked over towards the cliff and found our spot. I carefully set her down.

"Was that really necessary? Now my hair is a mess." I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her leaning into her ear.

"You look more beautiful then ever before." I whisper in her ear. Then I softly kiss her earlobe.

"I really missed you." Nessie sighed. Then she turned to face me, her expression now serious. Her hands were on my stomach, roaming up to my chest and back down. But she never took her eyes away from mine.

"I really missed you as well." I replied in a husky voice. I was about to launch into how much but her lips crashed into mine before the words even had a chance to slip out. It only took me seconds to response and I was starting to deepen the kiss, and so was Nessie. Our hands were wondering everywhere on each other, which drove us mad. Nessie was the first to start taking clothes off. I followed her seconds later, but apparently I was going too slow because she mumbled something about how I taking too long for her liking. Once both of our shirts were off, she pushes me back into the wall and caresses my chest with kisses. I could feel myself getting stiff already, normally I wouldn't be this easy but come on it has been thirteen years. I wrap my arms around her back and give her sexy ass a squeeze. She gasps and smirks at me then starts to play with my waistband of my shorts with her teeth. I'm guessing she didn't know it but she was using her gift on me. All sudden I got a flow of memories of her and Lizzie together. I couldn't help but smile, I knew they would get along.

"She is wonderful, isn't she?" I say aloud accidentally. She looked up at me with a questioning look and I gestured to her hands on my chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was sending stuff to you. Who was I thinking of? Subconsciously I mean." Nessie asked, as she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"_Our _daughter."

"It sounds so nice when you say it like that. Really I was thinking of Lizzie? Oh! I hope she got home safe!"

"Wait, what? She didn't take the jet with you guys?"

"No, she insisted on taking the plane home. I guess she didn't want to waste it... Maybe I should call my parents, to see if she called them to come and pick her up."

"Good idea."

Nessie took out her phone and dialed the number. I was close enough to hear the other voice on the other side of the line.

"Daddy? Did Lizzie call you guys?"

Pause.

"No. We have all been checking our messages just in case though. Why?"

"So she didn't contact any of you at all since we last saw her?" I could here the worry rise up in her voice.

"No, sorry Nessie. But she could have took a cab home. She might be back at the house for all you know."

"Thanks Daddy, I didn't even think of that. We will go do that now." Then she hung up.

"Lets go." Nessie said as she quickly put her clothes back on.

"Right behind you."

* * *

**Nessie's POV (Incomplete)**

When we got to the house, we tried calling Lizzie's cell but turns out she left it here. Panicked started to rise up in us both. We went inside and began to search for her, calling her name over and over again. But we came up empty. Jake suggested that maybe she was at Leah's house or Kelsey's house or anyone's. So we called all of their houses, but we still came up with nothing. She was no where to be found. Jake even phrased and had a pack meeting, while I called my family about the situation. We had the whole reserve out searching for her. While Jake suggested I stay here, at the house, in case she came here.

I felt horrible. I should have seen the signs. A good mother would have. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have Jake back but we are still incomplete without Lizzie. I wonder if she knows that. I try to avoid the thought of her still being in Italy with the Volturi. But my mind won't let it go. It is like it knows something I don't. I start to pace, they have been searching for her for hours now. I still haven't gotten the "we found her" call either. Just as I was about to go even crazier, Jake entered the door. I ran towards him, but stopped when I saw his face. He didn't have to say it, but I just had to ask.

"Anything?" I asked with all the hope I had in me.

He couldn't even find his voice, so he just shook his head.

Tears started to pour out of my eyes, and Jake pulled me into his chest tightly. While I sobbed, anger arouse up in me. I knew exactly where she was.

_They have her_. I say to Jake silently.

Jake started to shake with anger and let go of me to pull out his phone.

"Leah, call up the rest of the pack. We are going to Italy to finish this." Then he hung up.

"Jake-" I started to say.

"Nessie, no. First they took you away, now Lizzie. I have had enough of this shit."

"Actually, I was going to agree with you. This means war."

We smiled at each other as I called my family and filled them in. After we packed up our books, I took in a deep breathe. Jake then pulled me into a tender kiss.

"For Lizzie," Jake said pulling away, offering his hand.

I took it, "For Lizzie."

* * *

**Sorry for it being short but I was tried of making you guys wait. I hope you liked it though. Woo hoo, so we are going back to Italy! Hopefully it will be the last though, because the Volturi are starting to get on my nerves. It's time for some serious brawling! So stay tuned! Please tell me what you thought of everything, I like detail even if you feel like I flawed. It's okay, there is anyways room for improvement =). Review!**

**xoxo**

**LizzieAliceBlack  
**


End file.
